Through to you part two
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: This is a continuation. Hope you like (read through to you first).


**Hi guys! I'm finally back! I apologize for a rather adrupt ending, and promise something better. There might be a part three, but for now, I'll deal with this. Now, author recommendations!**

**The minecraft chronicles:the beginning.**

**The minecraft chronicles:the phantom of the aether, Harry potter encyclopedia 24.**

** Those are very good stories. Exactly my taste. Sometimes story are too dense and they're hard for me to drill through. This is simple, humorous, and has action. It's just awesome!**

**Anyway, I just went on an amazing trip to vegas. Saw the luxor, stayed at the palazzo, saw the circus du soleil it was pretty baws. They were doing it about the beatles. So, I was thinking. Does anyone want to do a collaboration with me? I really want to start one. Like really really really badly. It's just so, I dunno. I love the aspect of doing that. So now, onto the story!**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING! This will make no sense at all if you don't read through to you, as this is through to you part two.**

Hazel's P.O.V

So, I didn't punch Spark in the gut, but I was pretty mad about it. We did all those things, and then he tells us he was from a different world and never lied, but basically placed a fake identity, without telling us? I think that it might have been a little mind boggling, but it was better than waiting a lot longer.

"Marcus?"I said. He was the one who was really fuming. I had always thought of him as a calm cool guy. I AM NOT FALLING FROM HIM HOWEVER!

"What do you want,"he says sighing. At least he wasn't that mad.

"Spark lied to us. We were his god**mn friends!"he says.

"Or we were."

"Now listen, I pissed off too-"I was cut off by the glare he gave me.

"I know I know, but this the one time I'm not going to even try to be reasonable. Let's see it leaving a mark."Marcus says.

I sighed. Maybe later. I went to find Devon. He was in his shack. We were almost done packing up, though he hadn't done it.

"Devon, I don't honestly think he's the bad guy,"I say. Oh god..I reinforce myself, ready for a full blown Devon too. To my surprise, he just sighs and shakes his head.

"I..I guess. I momentarily got really pissed." He shrugged. "I'm not really sure where and what Spark is thinking right now. Are you siding with Spark?"he asks curiously.

"Well honestly Marcus is having a rainy day, maybe a little thunder too,"I say.

"What really? I don't hear it? Much less there aren't clouds in the sky,"devon says. We crack up at the possible worst joke ever. Then Devon did it. The most unexpected thing. He leaned forwards, and delicately kissed me. The world froze. I wanted to pull away, but I finally realized. I may have been falling for him. Now to think of it, he WAS handsome. So I didn't pull away, until we had to break for a breath.

I leaned towards him and we sat together.

Marcus's P.O.V

Was I the only person having a bad day? Devon didn't look that mad, and Hazel had gotten over it. I breath and sit down next to Ashley, who had finished packing.

"Something wrong?"she asks concerned.

"My friend. He lied to us,"I sigh.

"Hmm...certainly not the best thing. Wait. Did you explode?"she asks. She had already begin to recognize my facial expressions.

"Yeah. I sort of feel bad, but I think he may have deserved it. It was pretty much like he may have not been a friend at all,"I say bitterly.

"Well, we have to get a move on,"she says. I nod and we mine the bench we sat on.

Spark's P.O.V

I felt bad. In three ways. Lying to my friends, the reaction they had, and the feeling of my gut. I didn't feel the best, and just breathed in and out for a while drank some water. We were moving. I got up and mined my shack down quickly. The camp was completely mined down and the members of Notch's blade was replacing the dirt blocks, which became that when we placed our wood down, back to grass block so it wouldn't looks suspicious. Now it looked undisturbed and we started walking.

"Are you okay?"asks Tora who lagged down to talk to me.

"Yeah. Fine,"I say.

"We're headed for another squad,"she says.

I blink in surprise. "There's another.. well blade?"I ask curiously.

"Yes. I lead all of it, however I only brought the most elite along with me,"she says. "Going to the nether is dangerous, especially when you have 12 year olds. I stare at her.

"Well, there's only one actually. Her name's Flare. A bit cute, but maybe a bit hyperactive for her age. Her parents were killed, just like mine..."Tora drifts off.

"What..what happened?"I asked careful to choose my words. Tora doesn't speak for a while.

"I suppose I can trust a fellow Divergent. Long ago, my parents discovered I was Divergent and hid me for a long time. Finally, other villagers realized and killed my parents. I was seven. My uncle took care of me. Greton." I stare in surprise.

"Yup. I suppose it wasn't the best to have a redstone circuitry man like him to take care of me but he fit,"she says.

"Notch's blade found me, like I did with Flare and took care of me after my Greton disappeared. I owe my life to them. Then, at the age of sixteen I was recruited to deputy. They thought it was unwise for me to be so young but our leader, Jek, did it anyway. I fell for him, and we had a brief romance until we were attacked. He was killed and I became leader,"she finishes. I stare.

"I'm sorry,"is all I manage to say. She shrugs.

****"Nice talking to you,"she says and walks away.


End file.
